


When the wine wears off will you write our name in the sand?

by Shadow7



Series: Songs of Them [2]
Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow7/pseuds/Shadow7
Summary: Hello!!!Here I am ... :DAnother Songfic that I hope you guys like!This one is Blake's When the wine wears off and Old Dominions' Written in the sand!Thank you so much!PS: In my defense, I was in a weird mood when I wrote this so it a weird mix





	When the wine wears off will you write our name in the sand?

This was not the first time and I doubted it would be the last one. For the last three weeks, I had been working on getting Gwen off of my skin but she seemed to enjoy being under it, clawing herself inside of, seducing me with her smile, making me dream with her smell and fantasies about her eyes… to then leave me cold in the middle of the night.

So I knew, as I saw her drink her fourth glass of wine of the night, that tonight it would be no different. I would enjoy my time with her, I’d laugh, I’d forget about the world for a few hours, we would dance and after a brush of lips, the nearest bed would become the only thing that matter for the next 8 hours and then… I would probably wake up, hangover, alone in my bed as I pretended not to hear Gwen sneaking out of my rental, once again, while she groaned her own hangover away.

Gwen and I had danced like this 15 times, 15 wonderful nights and 15 awful and destructive mornings. The truth is, I don’t know how much, I’d be able to handle, it had taken one week and the first two nights to understand that I wanted more, that I needed more. How many times could I keep pretending that my heart didn’t tear a bit more every time I opened my eyes alone, hearing the front door closing. Feeling empty once again? Not much, not much at all.

However, right now, I felt the buzz rising, I felt the easiness of the night taking over me and I was getting horny. So, our dance started.

I saw Gwen returning to the table with Pharrell and sitting right next to me while I finished my conversation with one of the cameramen, Jerry.

Good guy Jerry, father of three, married for 10 years and hitting his first low point in his marriage – lucky bastard; it took him 10 years to feel what I felt on year 1 of both of my marriages. The man needed to drink and to vent, so I listened to him as I refilled his drink so often he never saw it half-empty. That lasted for almost 20 minutes until his wife came to collect him with a sweet smile and loving eyes. Yeah, they were going to be ok.

- _You are quiet cowboy-_ She leaned over me, her finger following the pattern of the left sleeve of my jacket. I had my arms on top of the table, my eyes followed her fingers, watching her scarlet red nails like a bull in front of a red cape.

_-You think. You feeling good? -_ I asked trying to ignore the heat that I could feel emanating from the tip of her finger, and that was traveling to the back of my neck and to the front of my pants.

_-Yeah… more than good. I feel awesome-_ She chuckled and I couldn’t help but smile. As beautiful and as contradicting, as usual, her eyes softened the second I did.

The tapings were over, we would have a little break between now, August, and September. Our divorces were all over the papers. The gossips about Gwen’s ex incapacity of keeping his dick in his pants was everywhere and people talking about Miranda’s new toy was Nashville’s dessert. So, I just wanted to escape to Oklahoma for a few days and forget about everything and everyone, but not Gwen, never Gwen.

Before the tapping, ended Carson and Pharrell declared that there was going to be a party that night, celebrating the beginning of a new season and fresh starts. Little did they know that Gwen and I were going to have a party of our own, as soon as this one ended, with more booze, fewer clothes, and more heat.

_-You are drunk-_ I said and she laughed while one of her hands traveled to the one I had over the table and the other one, moved down, I felt it rubbing my leg. The sweat started to pooled down my back.

_-A bit-_ I smiled and turned my palm around and held her hand in my hand for mere seconds, enough time to try to think how good it would be to feel that palm against mine at home, her heat at night or her softness as I walked down the street.

I took a deep breath and looked at her.

_-Do you want to go home? -_ I asked her, as rub her knuckles with my thumb

_-I don’t know… are you going with me? -_ She asked me. She sounded sober, serious and scared.

_-To your house? -_ I knew what I was asking. I knew that she knew what I was asking. I felt eager for her answer. This wouldn’t be the first time I went to her house, but it would be the first time after we started to sleep together a few weeks back. I always offered my house, she never declined, she never offered hers and by the fifth time I understood, dirty little secrets should be kept away from her front yard.

- _I don’t know… I mean, I did buy a couple bottles of red wine this afternoon on my way back home from the set-_ She surprised me and left me stunned.

- _I wouldn’t mind one bit…-_ I said and smiled, dimples popping.

- _Hey, you two staying? -_  As on cue, I heard Adam’s voice screaming over the music.

- _No… Gwen’s drunk. We’ll share a car-_ It wasn’t odd. We lived a few blocks from each other and we had shared rides before, but while everyone nodded, Adam and Pharrell kept looking at us. They weren’t stupid, they knew something was up. They had seen us spending a lot of time together, little touches here and there, soft smiles and dirty jokes, lunches and dinners just us, and both have seen us leaving together at least 3 times … each.

_-I’m not drunk-_ She slapped my shoulder. She laughed but she sure looked drunk, all happy, face blushed and hair in a bun at the top of her head.

- _Good. You take care of her, Blake-_ I heard Josh’s voice and I just nodded as I helped her to get up. – _The cars are waiting-_

- _Do you want me to help you? Or… to tell the car BOTH of the directions he’s going to-_ I heard Adam and I knew, he was pushing.

- _Don’t worry. I’ll tell him-_ I took Gwen’s arm and went to the entrance. We stood there watching people, slightly drunk, getting inside of the cars parked outside, on the back entrance. I was waiting for our turn eagerly.

- _Adam… What do you want?-_ I was starting to get rather annoyed. I felt him looking at me.

- _Do you want to tell me something? –_ I felt the tension. Gwen was talking to Pharrell, she had her arms almost completely wrapped over his middle, they were whispering.

- _What do you expect me to say?-_ I asked, tense, as I moved forward, walking a few steps, to the almost start of the line, where Gwen was with Pharrell. I could see the car turning on the corner, towards us, as Gwen looked at her phone

_\- I don’t know… Is there anything you want to say to me? Something new in your life… someone-_ I heard the slight anger in his voice. He knew. The car got to us

_\- Adam… It’s not for me to say-_ I didn’t look at him, I didn’t even turn around as I helped Gwen to get in.

_\- Blake-_

_-The car’s here. We’ll talk. Ok? Not now-_ I turned to him and looked him in the eye.

He knew me. He read me. He got me. He left me alone. He nodded and walked back a couple of steps and I got in. Gave the guy Gwen’s direction and sat back, head to the seat and I looked over to my left, looking at Gwen.

We didn’t touch, we didn’t sit close.

_-You Ok?-_ I asked. She had her eyes close.

- _I should ask you that… You look tense-_ She mover her hand to the seat between us and I took it, brushed my thumb over her knuckles and fingers. She was soft everywhere.

- _Adam made me tense.-_ I whispered

- _Why? What did he want?-_ I looked at her.

_-Talk. I haven’t spent much time with him lately… usually, we get together a couple of times a week-_

_-Why haven’t you?-_

_\- I hate how he looks at me, that… sorry face and that need to make me feel better… it just pisses me off and makes me sick to my stomach-_ I haven’t said this to anyone. This was the thing about Gwen, she got me to open up easily. One word was all I needed to share my deepest and darkest secrets.

_-I get it. My friends and family … I get it. That’s the reason why I haven’t check on most of them. I keep telling everyone that I need me-time but… truth is I hate that look-_

We stayed quiet, holding hands, sharing heat and I let my mind wander. I let her go to the last 3 weeks and how much everything had changed in a matter of days. Now, I was heading to Gwen Stefani’s house… to have sex. That is something I never in a million years thought it could have been possible, so didn’t even dream about it. Yet here I am.

We got there, didn’t open the gate but decided to walk to the door and sent the car back to the restaurant.

- _You sure, sir?-_

_-Yeah, buddy. I left my car here. I live down the block, don’t worry-_

_-Excellent sir. Drive home safe-_

_-You too-_

I walked up to the entrance and I slid inside as I saw Gwen waiting for me in the middle of her road. She smiled and stretched her arm towards me, I took it and we walked hand in hand both with big smiles.

She opened the front door and immediately took off her shoes with a groan, those heels were killer but I can only imagine what it most feels like to spend at least 5 hours with them on. She left them on one side, right next to smaller ones, of all sizes and colors, with prints and cartoons on them. My heart clenched.

- _Wine?-_ She turned around as she walked backward and I followed her.

_-Sure…-_ I saw her almost bounce to the kitchen where she got two glasses, the wine bottle from the little special fridge.

- _Get some junk!-_

_-What?-_

_-In the cupboard there… I’ve some chips but I’d owe you the dip-_

_-It’ll have to do-_ I joked and moved there. I opened it and it had more bags than a supermarket.

- _Grab anything. I have two or three of each…When you live with three boys, you learn to be well stocked-_

_-I’ll keep that I mind-_ I gabbed nachos and fished for the ones Gwen liked, with lemon and salt.

I looked at her and her eyes were set on me.

_-What?-_ I walked over to her and took a sip of the wine she had left me in the glass

_-You look cute-_ She took another sip.

- _I think you are way drunker than I thought-_

_-No… You are very cute and hot…-_

_-That’s something I’ve never thought you would say-_

_-What? Cute or hot? Because both are true and both I have discussed with a couple of friends by the way-_ She left me speechless as she moved out of the room.

_-Discuss? –_ I tried to ask nonchalantly as I took a swing of the wine I had in my hand

- _Women like to talk about the man they’re having sex with… especially if it’s really, really good sex-_ My mind definitely got sidetracked from the fact that her friends knew. 

_-Really, really good? Do you think we are really, really good? -_ I teased as I put the almost empty glass down on the table, no coaster; thank God, it was a crystal.

_-Well… truth be told. I might have forgotten-_ She emptied her glass of wine and put in on top of the other table. Six glasses of wine in one night, her hungover would be for the books. I took off my jacket and laid it on top of one of the chairs.

_-Really?-_ I moved over and she bit her lip as she moved towards the couch

_-Yeah… care to remind me?-_ She laughed when I grabbed her hips between my arms and kissed her neck.

_-Didn’t you want chips?-_ I whispered in her neck, feeling her shivers and her nails on my scalp

_-No-_ She gasped before I took her lips in mine and started to bite them as she turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck. I sat down on her couch and sat her on top of me, hands on her back, her nails scratching my neck and my tongue dancing with hers. Taking all I could and giving all I had.

She gasped when I moved my hips and got to her sweet spot, the one that makes her eyes close, her mouth open and her nails claw. I had to move quickly. I moved to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up, quick and hard. No bra. Fuck.

She moved her hands and then moved her hands to my shirt.

_-You have no idea…_ \- She kissed my neck. – _how hot…-_ Bite. – _you are-_  And finished with a lick.

I moved her down and got her to lay on top of the couch as her hands went to her shorts, undid them right after I took off my shirt completely. I moved down to her legs and pushed her white shorts and thong down her legs, slowly, brushing her legs and watching her squirm.

I bit my lip and got up, took off my boots as I stared at her.

- _I’m drunk-_ She said, moving her hands down her body. Her hands moved to her center and I felt my breath stuck inside my throat, a drop of sweat went down my back.

- _Show me… Show me how drunk are you-_ I gasped as I saw her arched and I took off everything else. A good night. It was going to be a very good night. I looked to my right, 11:02 pm

 

- _Yeah…It’s good, a very good night. We are really, really good cowboy-_ I hear her say. Her hands massaging my scalp, her body still twitching under me, her body trapping me and her tongue washing the side my neck.

- _Yeah, we are good-_ I moved to my side and brought her with me, I wasn’t ready to get up, I wasn’t ready to leave her and honestly, I was tired.

 

The first round was hard and quick on top of the couch. We used the seats, we used the back of the couch, and we used the table and lastly the cushions - in every way we could imagine.

After she got me on edging with her little show, I didn’t wait, I couldn’t wait so I moved on top and pushed inside of her as she arched, her nails on my shoulders and her head thrown back with a mask of complete pleasure. There was something about that face, that every time I saw it. It made me want to repeat it for the rest of my life, so I did.

I pushed back and took her legs and wrapped them around me as I took her ass cheeks on my hands and lifted her a bit from the couch, in an angle I knew was going to be over for her soon. And I started to push again, this time slowly.

- _Blake… Shit. Yes!-_ I saw her move her head and lock our eyes, hers dark and her lips biting her lip. Her hand went to my arms and she tried to push down, but I didn’t let her, I want her desperate, happy and wanted her begging for more and for more.

I kept the slow pace, the heat, the murmurs and just when I knew she was about to scream in desperation, her waist trapped on my hands, hands scratching my chest and her mouth opened, I went fast. Her scream announced her first orgasm of the night, the first of the first round. Yeah, it was going to be a good night.

That first time ended 20 minutes after midnight; she was on top of me as I sat on the ground. I tried to take deep breaths, while my dick was still twitching from time to time and her lips were sucking marks my neck. A drunk Gwen was inhibited, was fun and was horny all the time.

 

The second round started on the kitchen, after attacking the chips we didn’t eat and the wine we didn’t finish a couple of hours earlier. This one ended with a quick nap at 2:20 in the morning, in her huge, comfortable and soft bed, a place I had never been before.

 

The third round was slow, was sweet and was different, completely different to everything we had done in the past. We both felt it, we both saw it and we both kept quite afterward. The silence was tense, but the yawns took over soon after, it was 5:15 after all.

- _We should sleep cowboy-_ She whispered in my neck and I felt the tension take over me. I didn’t know if I should go. I didn’t know if I had to … or if she wanted me.

All those questions were answered the second she snuggled closer to me, her lips on my neck and her legs over my hips. I moved my arm around her and pulled her up to me, we were snuggling, we were happy and I sure as fuck felt like the luckiest person in the universe at that moment.

I fell into the sweet arms of Morpheus with a smile on my face.

 

A bang woke me up not too long later, I felt a little chill and very confused, the room was spinning and I just took a deep breath before I opened my arms.

I was in a big room, a big white room, big bed and huge TV in the front. Where in the hell was I? And why was I completely hungover? 

- _God, I’m not drinking until my next life-_ I heard a voice whisper. I knew that voice. Gwen.

I moved my head up a little too quickly and I saw her biting her lip, hand on her forehead, she was wearing a big shirt and was sporting a bit of a frown on her beautiful face. She had her eyes closed as she walked up to the bed.

- _Good Morning-_ I said, my voice gravelly and deep.

- _Blake… I love your voice. I’ve never heard it in the morning-_

_-Well, I have to admit… I was dying for you to hear it so you could pass out in bed and we could sleep a bit more-_ I saw her eyes get wide and her mouth opens a bit.

_-Have you?-_

_-Have I what?-_ Shit-

_-Wanting to…-_

Here we are. Everything stopped. God, the pounding in my head didn’t let me concentrate correctly.  I was in the spot I had been dying to be since we started this… affair? And now… I was blank. What should I say?

Man, I remember the day we agreed this was a fling, a day by day kind of thing, how is it possible that I’m here, begging and praying for her to want to take things further. How is it possible that in just two weeks I went from not being ready to start a relationship to wanting Gwen to ask me to take her to Oklahoma and show her around?

My God! I’m such a girl… wanting it all, the label, the kiss, the hand holding, I wanted to present her as the girl in my life but… In reality wouldn’t everyone want that with Gwen Stefani?

- _Um… I don’t know… Um…-_ Saw her panic eyes and just felt a bone-crushing pain in my soul. Damn, I thought I was used to rejection when I was with Miranda, but in this second, it was like I had forgotten about all those empty nights.

I closed my eyes and tried to survive the pain, the itch in my eyes and the knot in my throat.

- _Blake… what do you want?-_ I heard her whisper and the pain deepened, I could feel her insecurity, her confusion… but underneath it all, I could hear her sadness.

I move up and sat on the bed, feet on the ground, eyes looking for my underwear. I got my black boxers on and got up as I tussled my hair and took deep breaths.

_-I think we made a mistake. A big one. It’s… this… it’s not going to work-_ God, I could feel my voice almost cracking under the pressure. – _I feel like we don’t want the same-_ Long pause, too long of a pause.

_-Ok…I … ok-_  I heard her getting up and I turned around to see her getting her robe on, soft silk touching her skin. My hands itched in need. Man, bad moment to have a hangover headache.

We looked at each other and just stood there, and while we were only separated by the length of the bed, it felt like millions of miles.

_-I should go-_ My head was about to fall off, the pain increased horribly.

- _Ok… I … Ok. I guess we hurried and didn't think this through-_

_-Yes, I … need… yes-_   I felt the need to say something more but I was terrified that the words would just fail me and just when I was about to leave the room to get my clothes, she exploded.

_\- I guess I’m not made for a … hook up? Fine! I was so stupid! We should have just… fuck! This should have never happened! I knew it! I knew I shouldn’t have invited you over, I knew it was stupid… but hell! God! I…-_ I was hearing her words but wasn’t understanding a thing…

_\- Gwen…-_ I tried to interrupt. I need to make sense of her words

- _And fine.. you want sex? Find someone else.. cause hell I’m not doing this again… No matter how hot and good it is… I’m not putting my heart on the line and I’m most definitely…-_

_-Shut up!-_ I screamed and she got quiet. – _Do you want more? I mean… more than sex-_

_-Yes…-_

_-Why didn’t you say it?!-_ I raised my voice. _– I’ve been watching you sneak outta my house for the last two weeks …wanting for you to stay over but you…-_

_-I thought I was doing what you expected me to do. And besides, why didn’t you say something?!-_ She was now in front of me, her face red, gasping for air and her arms thrown in the air.

_-Well… I did today-_

_-Not very well, considering we are both shouting about it-_  Now we were both silent and possibly scared out of our minds and terrified of the next words 

- _That means… we both want to… Are you sure?-_ I whispered as I moved towards her and held her arms

_-Yes… I mean, yes I do-_

_-We’ll figure out the rest-_

_-We will-_

_-Shit… Are we really doing this? Are we gonna date?-_

_-Seems like it, cowboy-_

_-This could be a hell of a mess-_

_-Or the best thing to ever happened to us…-_ She got her arms around my neck, and I got mine around her waist

_-I want a simple kind of life…-_

_-You took the words out of my mouth-_ Gwen Stefani whispered right before we kissed for the first time as a couple.


End file.
